geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
John’s Infection
Have you ever watched the show john’s world I watched it in the early 2000’s when it first came out in 2006. It was aired on the network nickelodeon the network we all known and loved they would put out new episodes every single Saturday on nick’s. On Saturday October 23, 2010 they where going to air a new episode on john’s world. It was actually getting close to halloween. I was at the age of 10 when the episode was coming but for some reason the episode didn’t seem to realease that day. On October 24 I went to my friends birthday party at some jumpzone bouncy house place he was a 12 year old kid name dan which I first met back in first grade while the birthday party was over and while we stopped opening presents singing happy birthday eating cake and kids at age 9 screaming and bouncing around like annoying little turds. me my parents my younger brother and sister left there they also had to go but when they where getting kinda board from jumping and stuff. while we got home I gotten out of the house to ride my bike I was riding it over 54 minutes until I tripped over something and fell of of my bike. my ankle felt like it was constantly broken but it wasn’t but it still hurted. When I gotten on my feet i picked up something and saw some VHS tape or something like that the tape said john’s world john’s infection I couldn’t see what number or season it was because it didn’t say anything on it. I felt weirded out because I think that was the episode that nickelodeon was going to air but never aired it said nickelodeon with the nickelodeon logo on the back of it I thought this was super strange because i think it was probably a rejected episode or lost or probably they weren’t even finished with it yet. I felt so weirded out and went to take my bike and take the vhs back to my house. I didn’t ride my bike again to my house because I thought I would trip on something else weird again or weirder. Due to the name of the episode john’s infection I thought it would be taken as a joke like a zombie invasion or something where John and his friends larry bob wubbzy & others would be zombies. I didn’t think this would be appropiate to name this as a episode to a kid show now. But my own 10 year old self would think it’s really cool to give it a name like that. So my parents where leaving because they where going to a new house that we are moving too. My parents are actually selling our own house so we won’t be living in this one because my dad wants to have a new house way better also my moms agrees with him. So they where going to check it out. I had to watch out my youngest sibilings my brother and sister who are younger than me. They said it will take long but they will only be back 45 minutes they said. I don’t get how 45 minutes was that long. They left anyways and just to be sure at this moment I was finally going to watch the VHS. my youngest sibilings wanted to watch but I didn’t think it’s sutib enough for them since there 4-5 and it’s supposed to be TV-Y7 so I just watched it in my bedroom with the door closed. I didn’t had any sort of tv just like everybody has in this year now. My dad still has this tv and vcr back in 1985 but some reason it still works. I had vhs so I thought it wouldn’t be that much big of a deal so I took out the vhs out and popped it right into the player and turned the tv on with the remote and sit back and finally watched what the new episode was going to be about the episode started off with static for a second I thought that was just the tv cuz when it does that when ever the disk on the Disney or Nickelodeon movies and show’s are scratched. The episode some how came on with the static I thought that was really strange. I was starting to think that was all editing but also found it weird just like the tape I found of the episode I’m watching right now the episode started with John right outside of his house there wasn’t any music sound effects I was thinking maybe I was right of this being unfinished it cut to a scene when John was going to bob and larry’s house then it cuts to where john was knocking on larry’s door. Larry noticed someone was knocking on his door larry had a smile and his grin on his face as usual and said pleasent to John oh hello There John is there something I can help you with. John said yes larry kinda need help I feel like there’s something really wrong with me I feel like i’m sick I’m having a heart attack or an infection i don’t know Larry said oh no John. Larry let John inside of his house and went to go get bob Larry went in bob’s room and said uh bob. Bob said what is it Larry. Larry said I think there’s something wrong with John I think he’s sick or something‘s really wrong with him. Bob says I will check him out. Bob has medical supplies and needles right in a medics bag. When bob saw what was wrong with John he saw something right on his arm. His arm was bleeding and he had a cut all the way right into his hand. I didn’t expect blood into this episode I thought it was a kid’s show I was getting shocked. Bob said that John has Bactermeria which is a blood infection. I seriously didn’t think this was appropriate for a kid’s show. Bob said we are going to have to let John take a blood transfusion. I was confused to what I was seeing. But then static appeard it then cut to John saying I HAVE NO PURPOSE I LIFE I FUCKING CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!. I was getting more shocked how there was blood also he was cursing I thought this was actually a kid’s show. John then stabbed a needle into his arm which was actually Clostridium and he is infected with a demon. The screen turns into static and now cuts to a scene with a bloody red background with John with bloodshot eats and his small intestine with parts cutten off of it with it rapped around it leaking out blood with red eyes with his noes cutten bleeding constantly to his mouth with right arm cutten off and his head severly damaged on his right side I was seriously screaming and I was scared it shows it for seven hours then cuts to static then cuts to john who seems to have a knife in his hand saying SEE YOU ALL IN HELL HAHAHAH!!!!! It cuts to static again But then it cuts to John jumping up into the air of the tv screen John stab Larry in his cucumber guts and starts stabbing him in the chest. Bob tried to ran away but then john tackled bob and started stabbing the inside of him with a knife john cutten bob‘s head in half bob’s tomato guts liver and small intestine was all over the plac. I felt like I couldn’t watch anymore but then it cuts to static. Then it blacks out for 3 seconds then it cuts to wubbzy’s treehouse at night. I cuts to John knocking on wubbzy’s door. Wubbzy was sleeping then he just ingnored it. But then John knocked on wubbzy’s again wubbzy was getting annoyed. So he gotten up from his bed and went straight out of his room to see who it was. He went to his door unlocked it and he said hello. Then he saw john as a shadow and he didn’t see anything on john’s face but his smile it was darkened out. Wubbzy then screamed then John jumped on him and started stabbing wubbzy with a knife. Blood gored out everywhere out of wubbzy’s stomac. Blood gotten every where than John had token out his oragans small intestine and heart out while throwing them right at the wall It then cut to static again then it showed wubbzy’s dead body. Blood was all over the wall and wubbzy then died on the cold hard floor of his treehouse. Then it cuts to John looking even worse his face had so much blood on it and it was getting so much worse his head was even more sivearly damaged and blood shot for red eyes and his noes dripped down all the way to his mouth but with more blood all over it. Then it cuts to static and then it shows john’s friends Larry bob and wubbzy hanged right on the celling with gallows right on there necks than it cuts to John in the far corner of the tree house then John killed himself by stabbing his own self with his knife and his dead body is finally lying on the ground with blood all over the floor. It finally cuts to static and blacksout. It’s finally over. Mom and dad finally got home. when they got home my face was seriously paralyzed with fear. I didn’t know what john’s world was anymore growing up. My face was paralyzed frozen with fear and I was incredibly speechless my mom and dad where confused and they only saw my brother and sister and they didn’t really saw me. They probably did know that I was in my room and my mom when to my room she opened my door it was unlocked because I didn’t locked it and my I didn’t think my younger siblings would come in here because there too short for the handle my mom had an expression on her face the one she makes when she knows there’s something wrong she saw my paralyzed face and my shocked and speechless expression my mom also had a shocked face when she saw mine and thought that there was something seriously wrong she said zack. Are you okay honey. My name is zack by the way sorry I didn’t tell my name in this story in the begging because i wanted to get to the rest of it anyways. I said no. Then she says what where you watching. I said my favorite show I grew up with that I don’t even know anymore my dad got right into my bedroom but my mom was in before him. He didn’t really think anything was wrong when he came in with my mom and I shocked and when I was paralyzed with fear my dad was worrye. So I told them both the truth and they believed me they where really worried. My parents where about to go to the nickelodeon ceo and sued the creators storyboard artist and what they had to offer while they aired the episode also with kids watching the episode around the world. But the creators and anyone else wasn’t behind this. Someone who definetly didn’t work for Nickelodeon some psycho hijacked and messed with the episode token it out of the nickelodeon animation industry edited scenes of it messed with the storyboards and the art stylish to make it look like it was a santanist demon possesion murdering ritiual demon possesion episode the authorities havent found the tape yet but then They found out I had it but it told them I found the tape while I was riding my bike they they found that to be a coui. I gave the tape to them and they drove off in the police car. Now I stopped watching john’s world. I stopped watching that show. I was seriously shocked and upset. I never want to watch it in my life or ever see it again. I never want to see what I even just saw in it. I never even want to see it in my intire life ever again. Category:WHAT? Category:Trollpasta Category:Shitpasta Category:Fucking trash Category:Trash Category:This mailbox is mine And this triagonal sign That blue balloon The month of June They're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine Ziggy's sweets are mine That birdie's tweets are mine The city's street Both your feet They're all emphatically mine It all belongs to me Category:Drew Pickles' dildus smells better than this Category:CHILD SHREDDING SIMULATOR